Arnold Brown
by Philip shortman
Summary: This story will focus on Arnold and his 4 years at Hillwood H igh in this story Arnold is a star wide receiver and he has to deal with the damper that fame puts on his relationship With not only his parents but also the love of his life Helga G Pataki
1. Chapter 1 the prologue

This story takes place after TJM and it will mainly be focused on Arnold his love life, his school life, his life at home, _his Athletics and adjusting and handling fame _

_Disclaimer I do not own nor did I create hey Arnold Craig Bartlett created it and Nickelodeon owns._

_Also this is my first FanFiction guys I am super nervous _

Prologue

Life at Hillwood has been amazing for Arnold and his family since him and Helga rescued them and saved them from La Sombra and the sleeping sickness. It has been three years since he had his parents back in his, life he loved every minute he could spend with them since they got back from San Lorenzo and they also moved back into the boarding house. If there was one thing that he loved more then having his parents around, it was the love of his life Helga G Pataki ever since San Lorenzo when they confused their love to each other they have become inseparable they have kissed, frenched, made out, they have down everything together, they have even slept at each other's house before. The only thing they have not done is have sex even though they have gotten close before.

The other thing that Arnold loves is playing football and baseball, even though he is only 5'9 he practices and trains all the time, he has turned into a well conditioned young athlete. He always goes to the gym and trains with the guys and over the years he has become very good friends with Wolfgang, because Wolfgang respects his drive and determination and Arnold respects his talent at quarterback also Wolfgang is not that big of an asshole anymore even though he does make comments that makes people raise an eyebrow.

Gerald is the number one high school running back prospect in the country and Harold is a top 10 center in the country Gerald has been dating Phoebe while Harold has been dating Big Patty. Sid is starting to become the teams play by play guy and Stinky the color commentator although Sid is way better then Stinky, plus many people do not like the idea of two incoming freshmen being the commentary team, but after seeing the two of them in action they have become loved by all.

Also Phoebe is still the smartest girl in school and Helga has been training to tryout for the girls softball team, she has been hitting the batting cages with her beloved, and his parents as of late. If there is one thing that has not changed about Helga's life, it's her parents. Specificly, Big Bob is still the same asshole he was when they were nine, if anything he has gotten worse as he has hit Helga three times. After the third time she told Arnold and even though she told him not to Arnold confronted Big Bob.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON HELGA, YOU PEACE OF SHIT", yelled Arnold as he stormed into the Pataki's living room

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE SHIT" Bob yelled at Arnold getting up from his chair.

Helga watched in horror as her beloved and her dad are screaming at each other while her mom is at rehab and her sister Olga is still living in Alaska.

"Arnold" she pleaded with tears coming down her cheeks "let's just go to your house and forget about this, please" she said.

"FORGET ABOUT IT HELGA, HE IS FUCKING HITTING YOU AND YOU ARE GOING TO DO NOTHING ABOUT IT AND FORGET ABOUT IT" he screamed with his hands in fists.

" You should listen to that failure I am supposed to call my daughter and HEY YOU BETTER YOUR FISTS DOWN BOY BEFORE I DO TO YOU WHAT I DID TO THAT DISAPPOINTMENT" Bob said.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY" Arnold said ready to attack the man who said that about the love of his life.

"YOU HEARD ME BOY AND JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT YOUR PARENTS BACK AND YOU GAINED SOME MUSCLE DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT YOU HAVE AND WILL ALWAYS BE A LITTLE ORPHAN BITC!!!!"

He could not even finish his sentence as aronold punched him right in the face and stomach, Bob then punched Arnold pretty hard in the face, after the punch Arnold started to bleed. But thanks to the martial arts training his grandma has been giving since he was 9, he was able to throw a couple of nice punches and kicks and Bob started to bleed bad. While this was going on, Helga had tears coming down her cheeks while watching them fight, she had never seen Arnold get into a fight, she had never seen him get so mad.

Bob, being dazed and tired from Arnold kicking his ass, fell to the floor and while he was on the floor Around put a really good choke hold on Bob. Bob was gasping for air with blood coming down his face, Arnold had the hold on for over a minute.

At this point Helga was screaming with tears coming down her checks pleading with Arnold to break the hold. "ARNOLD PLEASE STOP PLEASE". Helga said yelling at the top of her lungs. At this point she point her hand on Arnold's shoulder and said "ARNOLD IF LOVE ME, I KNOW YOU DO, YOU WILL BREAK THAT FUCKING HOLD PLEASE" she cried.

After seeing the person that mattered the most in the world to him cry her eyes out, he broke the hold. Bob was breathing heavily with blood dripping down his face, Arnold was bleeding a little, but not even close to how much Bob was bleeding.

Arnold got up and pointed at Helga "Helga pack some clothes and get what you need, I am getting you out of here". Helga left and went to go pack up her stuff in her room. "AND YOU IF YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON HER, OR THREATEN HER AGAIN, DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE COPS OR PRISON BECAUSE I WILL NOT STOP NEXT TIME, DO YOU HEAR ". He said, Bob didn't say a word, he just rolled around in pain. Helga had packed about two weeks worth of clothes, and packed her phone and headphones and a set of house keys just in case, and the two left.

The whole 10 minute walk to Arnold's house, neither of them said a word, Helga was still crying and Arnold still had blood on him, some of it his, but most of it was Bob's. Helga was in shock of seeing Arnold do that, he was normally so calm, so relaxed unless he was on the field but never like this, but she knew how much she meant to him and knew that Bob crossed the line, they soon reached the boarding house.

When they got to the boarding house, Miles and Arnold's grandparents were out getting stuff for dinner and the boarders were at their respective jobs the only one who was home was Stella and she was in the main living room on her phone.

As Helga and Arnold opened the door, Stella looked at them and had a look of shook and sadness, "Oh my goodness Helga, sweetie why are you crying, and OH MY GOD Arnold, is that blood on you?". Stella asked after, that Arnold and Helga told her everything.

"I always knew that Bob Pataki was an asshole, but this this is too far". Stella said as she was reaching for the phone to call the police.

"NO NO, please don't call the police"Arnold and Helga protested.

They both said that it was over and that they did not want the cops involved, and Stella agreed, only if Bob agreed for herself and Miles to be the legal guardians of Helga, after that Arnold and Helga went to clean up and once his father and grandparents got home, Stella told them everything.

Later on at dinner, the boarders ask why Arnold had a bruised face, and Arnold lied and said that he got into a scuffle with a teammate and they all laughed and asked Arnold what the other guy looked like. After dinner, Miles got on the phone with Bob who was still pissed and he agreed to let Miles and Stella be the legal guardians of Helga because he was done with her, Miles was disgusted, but was just happy that Helga did not have to live with that monster anymore.

Later on when everyone was getting ready for bed, Stella went into to Arnold's room and said "Okay Helga, sweetie I got the guest bedroom ready for you Phil said you can sleep in the last guest bedroom from now on", said Stella.

Helga got up and said "Actually Mom, if it is ok with you, tonight can I please sleep with Arnold, please I promise nothing funny will happen, I just need to be in his arms tonight please", said Helga

Stella had a smile on her face and a little tear came down her cheek just hearing Helga calling her mom. "Of course honey I know you went through a lot today and I know you need to be by Arnold more then ever right now."said Stella.

Helga and Arnold both got into bed and Stella tucked them in and said "Oh my poor babies I am sorry you both went through that, especially you Helga, the fact you lived with people like that your whole life and he put his hands on you breaks my heart." She said with tears coming down her cheek.

Helga, who also started to have tears come down her cheek, reached out and hugged her and soon they brought Arnold into their hug.

Stella turned off the lights and said "I love you two, goodnight."

"Goodnight"both Arnold and Helga said, they soon started to cuddle.

Arnold had a big smile on his face, Helga noticed it and said "what are you smiling at, football head".

"It's just hearing you call my mom, mom, it just makes me feel so good inside". He said "I love you so much football head." She said "I love you too, Helga" he said, he kissed her on the lips and soon after, they feel asleep in each other's arms.

Authors note

I know this prolouge is going to be flawed, but trust me when I say I have no Idea how to use this, I just started using this app and If anyone can give suggestions or ideas how to use this app better I would really appreciate it and let me tell you the writing may be flawed but this story is going to be really good. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 a start of a new year

Disclaimer I am still trying to learn how to use this app so it may not turn out perfect. Also this story starts off in the year 2013 why so it can have a modern feel to it.

It has been over a month since Bob and Arnold got into that fight and Helga moved in to the boarding house, Helga only goes back to Bob's house to get clothes or if she needs to get her softball equipment, and every time she goes she makes sure Bob is not there and Arnold goes just in case.

Helga has been staying in one of the boarding rooms for the past month even though once in a while she would sleep in Arnold's room. She loved living at the boarding house, Phil and Gertie loved her, the boarders loved her and Miles and Stella absolutely adored her. Helga absolutely loved being in a home were the people there actually cared for her.

It was now the last day of summer vacation, the last day before the gang would start their new lives respectively at Hillwood High. The retuning students would return to Hillwood High on Wednesday, but the incoming freshman would start on Tuesday for freshman first day. Helga and Arnold already got their schedules for school and they would have 3rd and 4th period together for math and biology respectively. They both do not have a 6th period because they both start their respective practices during 6th period.

Arnold was laying on his bed with Helga laying down right next to him with with her head on his shoulder. They were both nervous to be starting school the next day but they both knew that what ever happened they would face it together.

Arnold been busting his ass off all summer trying to make varsity as a freshman and he did, but only because Wolfgang convinced the coach to give him the last roster spot even though the coach had no faith in him. As for Helga,she did make the the varsity team but the coach told her that during the season she would get no starts and would only pinch hit if necessary. Helga was also still writing poetry, she had gotten really good at it, winning countless awards during middle school.

Helga was writing in her little pink book while laying next to Arnold

**Oh Arnold how I know this summer has been exhausting for you both mentally and physically with you always at practice and your own coach saying that you are too small to play with the big boys or defending me from my own father, how I love you.**

Arnold was breaking down film from practice on his his phone. He would spent hours watching and studying the film, he would learn from his mistakes that he made during practice and would try and master route running. He would spend a lot of time at the juggs machine catching balls coming at him so fast.

He looked over at Helga and he smiled, he knew that she had been through so much this summer and he was just so happy to have her next to him. Out of no where Arnold put his phone down and wrapped his arms around Helga kissing her on the neck and lips repeatedly.

"Crimienty would did you that for football head". She said even though deep down she loved every second of it.

"What, a man can't show a woman how much he loves her anymore." He said sarcastically.

Helga who was blushing, kissed him and they wrapped their arms around each other, they were lost in each other the only thing that mattered to them at this moment was each other. Arnold then started to move his hands down her pants, Helga kind of tried to push his hands away but then Arnold unbuttoned her pants.

"Crimienty Arnold" she said "you trying to hit a home run"

Arnold got up and said "Well Helga I am not trying to oressure you, it's just that we have been dating for 3 years and I am about to turn 15 in less than two months."

"So just because we have been together for awhile and you are getting older means that we should have sex." She said now starting to get angry.

Arnold, seeing that Helga was starting to get pissed, put his hand on her shoulder and said "No not at all Helga, it's just I know this summer has been crazy and I know that you have been through a lot this summer and I just wanted to make you happy but if you think that I am all about sex, then I will stop."

Helga, seeing her man put his head down in sadness, got up off the bed and said "Sorry Arnold I know that I should not have said that it is just that this summer has been really hard on me with my dad and everything and I just don't want to be rushed into anything".

Arnold, who had a little bit of guilt on his face said "Sorry Helga, I didn't mean to put any pressure on you".

Arnold then had a smile on his face and said "Well I do mean to put pressure on you, but I mean physically not emotionally".

Helga was trying not to laugh at what he just said "You're such a football head." Then kissed him on the lips.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing and getting ready for the new year, the two were excited, yet nervous. Arnold was ready to prove everyone wrong, and Helga was ready to spend four magical years with her beloved.

The next morning Arnold and Helga got up early and were both getting ready for the first day of freshman year. They both ate breakfast and Stella packed them lunches since they both hated school food. She also packed two protein bars for Arnold since he had practice after school.

Arnold and Helga were going to walk to school, they said goodbye to everyone and went out the door. They met up with Gerald and Pheobe, and the four of them walked to school.

"Yo Arnold, you ready for practice our first game is in two weeks". Gerald said "I am more then ready bro can't wait to go out there and prove coach Hughes wrong". Arnold said passionately

Coach Hughes was the head coach of Hillwood High, he did not think Arnold could hang with the big dogs, it took a lot of arguing from Wolfgang to get Arnold a spot on the team.

They soon arrived and Arnold said goodbye to his friends, except for Phoebe because they had first period together.

After a short day at school considering it was freshman first day, Arnold and Gerald went out to the football field to get ready for practice, they met up with Herald and Wolfgang before practice started and the four of them got changed in the locker room together since they were the first ones there.

"I can't for the season to get started man we are about to make history this year." Said Wolfgang as he was putting his shoulder pads on. "You got that right." Said Herald

Harold was one of the most respected guys in the locker since he was offered a full ride to the University of Southern California, and since he was a 18 year old freshman, he was going to only do two years of high school and get his GED.

The upperclassmen the came into the locker and they all stared at Arnold, none of them like Arnold, it was bad enough that they had to deal with two freshman in Harold and Gerald but they did not like the fact that a talented nobody like Arnold was on the team.

Wolfgang got up and said "What the fuck are looking at McCaffrey". Duke McCaffrey was a junior and the best Safety in the state, he was 6 foot 4 and 212 pounds of pure muscle, he was known for his big hits and his ballhawking ability.

McCaffrey got up and said "Me I am just looking at a nobody, an average ass quarterback. An 18 year old idiot and a star running back who could have any bitch in the state, but yet is dating some ugly Asian bitch."

Arnold, Gerald, and Herald got up and were ready to throw blows, but then Wolfgang stepped in front of them. The 6 foot 7 Wolfgang got up and said to McCaffrey "LISTEN HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A GRADE ABOVE ME THIS IS MY LOCKER ROOM AND YOU WILL NOT TALK TO US LIKE THAT YOU HEAR ME." McCaffrey rolled his eyes and said "whatever" and walked away.

As practice started, a lot of the players girlfriends were in the stands, including Helga and Phoebe. As practice went on Arnold had not taken the field yet with 30 minutes left in practice Wolfgang yelled at coach Hughes to put in Arnold and even though he did not want to he listened to his quarterback.

"SHORTMAN get over here" coach Hughes said, Arnold put on his helmet and walked over there, as soon as he did that he could hear Helga and Phoebe cheering him on, he looked at them and gave them a thumbs up. He walked up to the huddle and Wolfgang told him to do a double move streak.

Arnold lined up against the senior George Harrison, as soon as Wolfgang said hike, Arnold ran hard, George tried to press him but Arnold put a nice double move on him and Wolfgang threw a beautiful deep ball and Arnold caught it and McCaffrey pushed him out of bounds. Everyone in the stands cheered and Arnold made a heart sign with his hands directed at Helga, and she could not help but blush.

On the next play, Arnold was going to run a slant route. Arnold lined up and Wolfgang took the snap, he threw it in the middle and Arnold caught it and broke a couple of tackles until McCaffrey came in with everything he had and hit Arnold so hard in the head his helmet flew off. McCaffrey then stood over Arnold and spit on him.

Helga got up and screamed at the top of her lungs, "ARNOLD" and she ran down to the field as fast as she could with Phoebe right behind her.

A huge fight broke out on the field as Gerald picked up his helmet and chucked it at McCaffrey who the took his helmet off and the two went to blows. The players separated the two of them and they both had blood on them. Wolfgang then came out of nowhere and tackled McCaffrey down and then he got on top of him and threw two punches and then head butted him. The first punch broke his nose and then Wolfgang got up and walked over to Arnold who was still down.

Helga had also made it over to Arnold. Helga, Wolfgang, Coach Hughes and the medical staff were right by him.

Helga then started to cry and tears ran down her face. Then Arnold put his hand up and stroked her hair and Helga cracked a smile.

"Oh my god Arnold, you scared the life out of me." Helga said with tears still in her eyes. She held Arnold's hand and would not let go.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR GERALD McCaffery AND WOLFGANG, GET BACK TO THE LOCKER ROOM, PRACTICE IS OVER." Coach Hughes yelled

Coach Hughes then pointed at Wolfgang, Gerald and McCaffrey and said "You three in my office now." The three boys followed him into his office and the only people who were left on the field were Helga, Arnold and the medical staff.

**Author's note this chapter contains a lot of football references and next three chapters will focus on Arnold's and Wolfgang friendship and football but don't worry Helga will still be around just not the focus point for awhile but she is a big part of this story. I hope you enjoy and I can't wait for your feedback.**


End file.
